Talk:Prince Turtle/@comment-40250192-20190803065555
MY OWN ENDING TO POSSIBILITY peril and turtle made their way to the arguing dragons he wondered what they were talking about he looked at peril to realise she wasn't there anymore. this was bad this worse than the time octopus told everyone that he was in love with dolphin ( my own nonexistent character ) where was peril where was peril SOMEONE COULD GET HURT WHERE WAS SH- "hi" in front of him stood a beautiful skywing "hey" he said "what's your name"? the skywing asked "turtle" he said "prince turtle" "ahhhhh i've not met a prince before" "really"? he said. "so" she started "everyone's dancing" she said "but i've got nobody to dance with" really he thought "do you want to dance"? she asked. turtle couldn't see why not. he'd read story's of hero's who help't those in need and she was in need. he looked around for peril surely he had time for a quick dance he coulde'nt see the sandwings any more anyway. "sure" he said and she grabbed his hand and they began to dance and dance and dance until they were the only ones in the streets "hey uh i didn't catch your name" he said "Summer" ( another nonexistent character ) she said they were now slow dancing in the street they then stopped and she said "thank you for an amazing night" ""he walked her home that night and at the door she said "see you" and slowly kissed him and as she walked through the door he thought to himself "i might never see her again" "but i also might" he hoped he would perhaps when all this was over he would come and find her that yellow though she must have been part sandwing! he turned and had the biggest shock of his life "so we come here on your account and you go dancing with the first girl who comes along? peril was inches from him eyes angry he thought any moment she would burst into flames and eat him with a side of fries i-uh-i-i-uh he stammered "well where were YOU? he accused trying not to burn anyone she said slowly and coldly "ok" "oh and i found your friends" she said qibli and moon walked up to them daaamn T qibli said those were some good moves ya had" "indeed" said moon "i didn't think you new how to we should go some time" qibli's ears pricked up " well uh i'm a pretty good at it too" moon then giggled "no you're not! she challenged i saw you at the summer dance wha-i-yub-hk you- you were there?! "yeah" she laughed remember we talked you attempted to spin and you got one leg tied around the other and took out the whole snack table! I was drunk that night! qibli said "there was no alcohol there" qibli blushed " i may have smuggled my own in through the gates" moon seemed to think for a moment "well you were dressed for a disco and you keept calling yourself" "the king" "oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" he said covering his face. (one year later) summer: turtle!! turtle: summer!! and they got married and lived happily ever after